The present invention relates to open air structures which utilize relatively short columns to support a cover structure, particularly as may be found providing shelter for gasoline islands at service stations. More particularly the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for use in erecting the columns for such structures. Even more particularly the present invention relates to a reusable hinge mechanism and rigging which allows the erection of such columns without the use of cranes or specialized lifting devices as well as the method for performing such an erection.
Structural covers, such as found at gasoline islands, are familiar objects generally configured with two or more support columns atop which are located I-beams which in turn support longitudinal members that support the roofing. In general the load bearing members, i.e., the support columns and I-beams, are the heaviest and most difficult members to position when erecting the structure. Consequently, heavy machinery, such as cranes or other specialized lifting equipment, is routinely used to position these members during the construction of such covers. Although the use of such machinery greatly facilitates the handling of these structural components, it is not economically feasible to use such machinery, and the cost of such machinery presents a severe economic barrier to small businessmen in the construction business.